The Last Petal To Fall In The River
by Aeqqu
Summary: A short story chronicling the death of the dynasty which unified China following the Three Kingdoms Era.


Part I: Birth

"_A white horse, in a halter of gold,_

_Galloping swiftly to the northwest._

_Ask which family's son is the rider __–_

_A noble knight, who hails from You and Bing._

_He left his home in early youth, and now,_

_His name is known throughout the deserts._

_Morning and evening he clutches his bow;_

_How many arrows hang at his side!_

It's been over one hundred and fifty years since my ancestors conquered the known world. My family has ruled over a nation of millions for over a century, but now it is all about to die. I'm no fool, even though I know the histories shall paint me as such; as I ascend this throne, I know equally that it shall be my golden coffin. Here I stand at the top of the entire world, yet mere inches away from death. I'm poised to fall from the highest mountain, knowing I shall land at the feet of lesser men; all my treasures and possessions worthless in comparison to the steel edge of a sword. For that is what all empires are built upon; it is what my empire was built upon, all those years ago. The sword swung and unified an entire land. Now it returns again, to finish its bloody work; to complete the cycle of death and bloodshed that defines our history and shall yet define it for centuries to come. I am going to die and everything my father's created shall be undone; whatever peace and prosperity we brought to the land shall be cast to the winds and an era of death and destruction will follow in its wake. I am going to die. There's but only one thing I can do.

My palace is extravagant; uncountable square li across. I sit in my less than modest throne room, surrounded by courtiers and concubines; treasures and trophies. I am married to the most beautiful woman to ever grace our fair nation of China and I could bed any woman in the Empire and face neither scrutiny nor persecution. I have two exquisite daughters; princesses who have the greatest life any father could give them. I have requests to hunt, dine, sail and frolic with the most influential dukes, princes and kings in the land. I have peace; the north is quiet and has not worried us for three years. Our armies stand idle; no blood has been shed in for what seems like an eternity. In a country constantly ravaged by war and massacre, it is a miracle. An entire empire is at my beck and call; I have limitless power; I am the Emperor of the first dynasty to unify China since the Han. Yet for all this I am not happy.

"My emperor", Zhang Wei hails me. He is my most trusted courtier; he bequeaths me the most valuable counsel and I shall be forever grateful to him. He has been by my side since my princedom and there is no one else I trust in this entire city, bar my own family. "Are you sure about this?"

I rise from my seat and leave the room. Zhang Wei accompanies me and we walk the palace. The walls are lined with tapestries and fine plants. Gilded portraits of my father's line the walls, accompanied by famous generals and influential ministers: Sima Yan, Sima Rui, Xie Shi and Xie Xuan. I pause before one of these portraits and stare up into the lifeless eyes of one our greatest generals. "I am sure my friend", I sigh. "There is no way around it. I must bequeath Liu Yu the title of Prince of Song. I have bestowed titles to every one of my generals and ministers; he's too powerful to snub."

"He killed your brother", Zhang Wei spoke bluntly; eyes narrowed. _And he will kill me_, the thought rose unbidden to my mind."He's not deserving of this. Execute him! Put him to death whilst you still can. We have plenty of other generals to take his place".

I laughed without mirth. "I cannot execute him. You know I have no power here. The army and the generals are all in his pocket. I cannot trust anyone here; they all whisper behind my back, they all sharpen their knives and ready their swords, just waiting for a moment to betray me". My faithful friend had no answer for me. I stared back up at the painting. "And even if, by some miracle, I could rid myself of him, you are wrong: we would have no one to take his place. There are no great generals left. No one to take his place".

Zhang followed my gaze, finally casting his eyes to what were captivating mine. "I'm afraid I don't know who you are talking about my emperor".

"No, I guess you wouldn't", I turned away and began walking again; leaving the portrait in peace. We walked in silence, down empty stretches of marble corridor; punctuated by ornate wooden doors and hanging silks. As we made our way into the grounds, Imperial guards, clad in rich purples, eyed us warily as we passed them. Finely kept gardens were about us, filled with towering trees and small spiralling streams. Smooth white pebbles lined these minute waterways and beautiful flowers sprung from the small spaces between the rocks. Springtime. Vibrant lilac and violet petals stood out against the pure white stones, green meadows and clear blue water. It was a time of birth. The flowers were being born now; their lives were beginning. And barely two months after my ascension to the throne, so to was my life as emperor.

"My emperor?" I snapped back to reality. We were standing at the waters edge, alone in the expansive gardens. My attendant was behind me, shifting his feet nervously; uneasy with the continued silence.

I sighed once more. "Liu Yu must live and prosper, even if it means my death. To rid the world of its greatest general means war and genocide. I cannot let my people suffer in such a way. If it takes my death to see them safe, then that is a destiny I cannot rewrite. Even if it is no longer I that rules them, they must be safe. Our land has a history of bloodshed stretching back aeons; the least I can do with the power granted to me is try to maintain the peace my ancestors and their generals fought for so long ago".

Zhang Wei said nothing and we walked back into the palace, once more cloaked in silence.

Part II: Flowering

_He pulls his bow__—__the left-hand target is pierced,_

_He shoots at the right and cuts it through._

_Upwards his arrows seek the flying monkeys,_

_Downward they destroy another object._

_His dexterity surpasses that of monkeys,_

_His courage that of leopard or dragon._

_Alarms are heard from the frontier!_

_Northern tribesmen pour into the country in their thousands._

At the head of the table, Liu Yu allowed himself a small smile, fondly thinking of the path stretched out before him. All about him sat his most trusted generals, advisors and friends: the cream of Jin society and military alike, yet also the ones who owned the least allegiance to the throne. Here were his trusted generals Liu Zunkao and Wang Zhen'en. Here was Liu Yifu, his own son and heir. Here was Wang Shaozhi, the black hearted assassin of the late Emperor An. Here were the three Chu brothers – siblings to the Empress herself, yet all power hungry and fickle in their own right. Not content to be mere in-laws to the royal family, they sought even more power under Liu Yu's direct. And finally, there was Fu Liang, Liu Yu's most trusted courtier and personal attendant.

"My brothers", he began, as the empty plates were cleared by the servants of his personal manse and the wine was brought forth. "We have dined well tonight; I'm glad you could join me here. I know you have travelled far from the capital, but I'm honoured you've come now to bare witness to the words I am about to speak".

There was a chorus of adulation and flattery all round and his friends were humbled before him. Of these men, most of them had campaigned with him in the north, fighting the barbarian tribes that opposed them across the great Yellow River. He had shed blood with them all, forged bonds of brotherhood that could never be undone. They would follow him where ever he asked, to the very depths of hell itself and back if he all but asked them. Fortunately, the place he was about to lead them was must easier to reach.

"My brothers we have known each other a long time now. It's been over a decade now, when we set off to war against the northern tribes. It's been ten years since we swept aside the Yan forces and captured their fortress at Guangdu. It's been four years since I slew Yao Shao in honourable combat and swept the ancient city of Chang'an out from under the feet of the barbaric Qin tribe. And it that very same year we massacred thirty thousand of the elite Wei cavalry with barely any losses to our own magnificent army. Oh, we have fought all these battles together my friends, it warms my heart to see you all here again in such good health".

More cheers erupted from around the table and Liu Yu could see the alcohol beginning to take effect in the rosy cheeks of his companions. Only one man sitting around the table seemed reserved. Fu Liang was eyeing him, not warily, but with a keen interest founded in an inability to understand. Liu Yu smiled again.

"It has been a long time since we have shed blood together; we have managed to bring peace to the land", he continued, taking a sip from his own beverage. "And alas, I believe it is now time that I looked towards my retirement".

Cries of outrage exploded about the room, in stark contrast to the glee previously expressed. He raised his hands for silence and their anger and disbelief abated for a moment. "The battlefield no longer calls to me. I am not needed to fight anymore. I must look towards my own future now; there is much else for me to do, none of which, unfortunately, requires me to hold a sword or fire a bow. I am no longer worthy to just command the armies of our glorious empire. And so, my friends, I must leave your sides and seek my own peace".

The feast ended soon after, the various generals and noblemen drunkenly ambling to the rooms Liu Yu had supplied to them in his palace. Only one man remained, seated opposite him at the table. Fu Liang took a sip of wine and stared at him, a knowing smile playing about his lips.

"It's late my friend", Liu Yu spoke softly. "Our concubines call us to our beds, ready to finish off what has been quite a wonderful night, if I may say so".

Fu Liang nodded in agreement. "It has been a wonderful night. I'm intrigued by your declaration".

"Yes, I'm sorry my friend. I know we have campaigned together now for many years, yet I can no longer continue this fight. It is up to the next generation to finish what I have started".

"Oh no", Fu Liang was still smiling. "You haven't even begun yet. Unlike our erstwhile allies, I fully understood the subtext of your little speech".

Liu Yu raised a quizzical eyebrow. "What do you mean?" he feigned ignorance.

His attendant laughed. "You're no longer worthy to _just_ command our empire's armies? You think you're ready to command the entire empire don't you?"

"Don't you?" Liu countered, dropping all pretence and rising from his seat. His friend did likewise, yet retained his wine glass. He raised it in a toast to his general, before draining it in one.

"Oh yes", he replied. "I do".

Part III: Death

_Letters are sent from the north, and_

_Reining his horse he clambers up the hill._

_He charges Hun soldiers to the right;_

_Looking left he assaults the Xianbei._

_He's staked himself on the edge of his sword;_

_How can he treasure his life?_

_Even his father and mother he puts at the back of his mind,_

_Let alone his children and wife._

The palace is nothing compared to my old residence in Jiankang, but it suffices me now. Apart from the smaller size and grandeur, it is still so different in the fact that it is so empty. My servants are gone, my concubines requisitioned by the new Emperor, my daughters bequeathed to his sons. Even Zhang Wei, my only true friend, is now gone, having drunk poison intended for me. Death is always around the corner, hanging in the air and weighing down upon my shoulders; inescapable.

Only my wife remains; buying and preparing all the food and drink we consume, so as to avoid another attempt on my life in a similar fashion to the one that cost me so dearly my most trusted friend. She remains, as do the guards. Yet they no more protect me than watch me; lead by Liu Zunkao, the eyes and ears of the new emperor.

The Liu Song dynasty. I laughed humourlessly. What mockery was this? Upon greed and jealousy a new dynasty has been founded, ruled by a tyrant and a liar. Long gone are the days of decency when the Han ruled, or the stability the governors of Jin offered them afterwards. Now there were generals and warriors in charge; men who were never meant to inherit the throne have stolen it from me. No, not stolen…

With no servants or company come none of the treasures or decorations that had lined the walls of the Imperial palace. No priceless vases or crystal cutlery. No exotic plants or luxurious tapestries. I have only managed to save one thing after my deposition and I stare at it now. Those lifeless eyes bore into me, as if telling me something. The eyebrows above were furrowed, but they were not furrowed in anger; no, instead it made the face look somewhat bemused, as if he knows an amusing secret.

I tear my eyes away from him and walk the halls of my new prison. There is only silence now; I walk alone. A soft wind howls outside the stone walls and I brace myself as I walk out into the grounds. It is autumn now and, as is expected, my wardrobe is not what it used to be, so I wrap my mediocre silks about myself in a futile attempt to retain some warmth. Striding past the hateful guards, I make my way around the small, badly kept lawns. A single tree sits in the shade of the towering walls that ring the mansion, keeping me hidden away from the new regime controlling my people. I am a threat. I must be contained and I must die, for the good of the Liu Song dynasty.

Unlike the flowing rivers that ran through my previous grounds, only a single paltry stream cuts through these less than verdant meadows. I move towards it, standing at its edge, standing beneath the solitary tree. I glance up at it, its branches laid bare before the autumn winds. Only one flower remains, clinging on for its dear life, rattling in the wind. Finally, it gives up. The petal falls, slowly, gracefully; landing in the river. It's washed away so quickly I cannot be sure I didn't imagine it.

A voice behind me: I turn to see my wife approaching me, clad in a simple peasants robe; not nearly befitting enough to a woman such as her. She tells me her brothers are here to see here and she must leave the palace for the day. Her brothers, traitorous swine the lot of them: I fought back the impulse to curse. But I do nothing and let her leave, accompanied by a handful of watchful guards. I move back into the palace.

I find myself back at the portrait. I cannot help myself. It's almost as if I want to ask it if I have done the right thing; if it's what he would have done in my place. I hope so.

Another voice from behind me. "Sima Dewen", I turn to see Liu Zunkao addressing me, accompanied by a unit of men. "Emperor Wu of Liu Song has ordered your execution".

I say nothing. Liu Zunkao moves forward, presenting me with a cup of wine. I smell the poison in it. "I cannot drink from that cup", I tell him, "For if I commit suicide, my next life shall be forfeit".

Liu Zunkao shrugs, withdrawing the cup. "That's fine. We can do it in another way". I hear my assassins stalking the stone floor behind me.

"However", the general continues, and I hear my would-be killers halt for a moment, "can you answer me one thing? Why did you give up the throne so easily?"

"It is true", I replied, "I signed Liu Yu's abdication edict without pause for thought. I don't expect one such as you to understand why. Given the choice between bloodshed and peace, you shall always choose bloodshed. Given the choice between chaos and stability you shall always choose chaos. It was not a warrior's choice, it was the choice of a man who actually cares about the welfare of his people and the future of every child raised in his country. I'd rather they were placed in the safe hands of your emperor than killed in the civil war that would spark if I had resisted, and the resulting wars that would without a doubt have happened once our enemies realised what had occurred. I forfeited the throne so that my people would not have to suffer. I die so that they can live".

Liu Zunkao didn't reply. He merely raises a hand. The world went black. Something had been thrown over my head, restricting my breath. I don't fight. I don't resist. As I die, my thoughts are drawn to the portrait that so captivated my attention and the one petal floating down the river. As the tree dies, so does my dynasty. I am the last emperor of Jin. I am the last petal to fall in the river.

_If his name is to enter the roll of the heroes,_

_He can't be concerned about personal matters._

_Giving up his life for the sake of his country,_

_He looks toward death as a journey home..."_


End file.
